gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale Of Poes And Fire
A Tale Of Poes And Fire is the 17th episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis During a meeting of the Poe Society, a fire empties the inn, guests move into Lorelai's house...and Lorelai ends up bunking with Luke and Jess. Rory juggles acceptances from Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason Guest starring :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant :Tricia O'Kelley as Nicole Leahy :Michael Mantell as Fred Larson :Arielle Kebbel as Lindsay Lister :Stoney Westmoreland as Bill Borden :Robert Clendenin as Poe #2 :Beth Kennedy as Mrs. O'Malley :Willie C. Carpenter as Chief Baker Quotes Trivia *Rory got into Princeton, Yale and Harvard. *Lindsay and Nicole are respectively throwing shade at Rory and Lorelai. *Dean got into Southern Connecticut State. *Yiung Chui broke up with his girlfriend Karen. *Lane realises Yiung Chui is in love with her. *Kirk does the topical daily t-shirt business. *Lorelai tells Luke about her dream. *The second Poe is correct that the real Edgar Allan Poe was court-martialed and forced to leave West Point in 1831, not 1832. The first Poe is correct that the same year he was court-martialed (though not the year he believed it was) was the year his brother died. He calls the brother William, which was his legal first name, but he was known by the name Henry, not William. Photos 317reading.png 317poeshade.png 317que.png 317.png 317nicoluke.png 317poes.png 317sleepover.png 317cricket.png 317yale.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *Justin Timberlake LITERATURE *The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe *The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe *In Search of Lost Time by Marcel Proust *Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens FILM *Ed Wood POP CULTURE :Lorelai – There will be a complementary cask of amontillado on the table in your room. And if you're expecting your friends Dr. Tarr and Prof. Fether, I'll send up another one. :*silence* :Lorelai – You said you were with the Poe Society. :Larson – Yeah, but it's just a hobby, we're not Trekkies. :Rory – Try to make it home in time for Charlie Rose. Billy Joel's on, and he might cry or something. :Lorelai – Hey, Shari Lewis, how's the show going? :Miss Patty – I was Ricardo Montalban's receptionist for six months, and he never complained. :Lorelai – You checked the Cheshire Cat, the Maiden's Teacup, the Cookie House, the Sugar Bear Inn? :Michel – Every place that sounds like Glinda the Good Witch threw up? Yes, all booked. :Paris – I've been totally Howard-Hughesing it. :Paris – I'll get an apartment in Cambridge, buy a Harvard sweatshirt, talk about Mira Sorvino a lot. :Paris – I was flipping through Harvard class schedules when you were still delighting to the adventures of Gumby and Pokey :Rory – I was more a Pee Wee Herman kind of gal. :Lorelai – I'm a nomad. I am the lonely wanderer. Hank Williams would be too sad to write a song about me. :Lorelai – Stella! :Jess – What else did she think I did? Start the fire? Put Phil Spector up to it? :Jess – As they say on the Family Feud, "Good answer." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3